Concentrators that collect and focus electromagnetic radiation are well-known in many technological fields. Radio frequency concentrators, for example, may be employed for telecommunications purposes. For space applications, solar concentrators capable of collecting and focusing sunlight may be employed in conjunction with solar tracking systems to form solar concentration and tracking systems (CATS) that may be used in conjunction with thermal propulsion or solar dynamic power systems. These systems typically employ solar concentrators to focus sunlight and heat a fluid. In thermal propulsion systems, for example, the heated fluid is used as a propellant to produce thrust when released from a rocket nozzle. In solar dynamic power systems, the heated fluid is used to drive a generator or alternator to produce electricity.
There are several kinds of solar concentrators of the types discussed above for use in space applications, such as foldable and inflatable solar concentrators. Foldable solar concentrators that comprise a plurality of rigid panels provide good optical performance, but their launch vehicle stowage options are relatively inefficient. Inflatable solar concentrators comprising expandable reflective balloons stow more efficiently while deflated, but provide relatively poor optical performance when inflated due to folds incurred during stowage. Additionally, inflatable solar concentrators are relatively vulnerable to damage (e.g. punctures caused by space debris) when inflated. Although this vulnerability may be partially mitigated by utilizing an inflation and deployment subsystem employing make-up gas, such systems are relatively complex.
It should thus be appreciated that it would be desirable to provide an electromagnetic concentrator that not only performs well when deployed, but also stows efficiently in a launch vehicle.